This invention relates to a port assembly of the pierceable type for a flexible container. More particularly, it relates to a pierceable port structure which can receive a piercing pin in a leak resistant manner so that when the contents of the bag are placed under elevated pressures liquid will not leak around the piercing pin after the diaphragm is pierced.
Pierceable closures for containers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,215,299 and 3,392,859. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,299 the pierceable closure is illustrated for an I.V. container, whereas in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,859 it is disclosed in conjunction with a container such as one containing a carbonated beverage. A recessed diaphragm in an I.V. bag port is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,930. U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,299 illustrates a pierceable port or closure structure wherein entrance to the tubular member containing the pierceable diaphragm is immediately adjacent the connection to the closure and is of a relatively thick wall structure. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,364,930 and 3,392,859 upwardly extending tubular members are described in a port in conjunction with a pierceable diaphragm. Again, the diaphragm portions of these particular port structures are positioned immediately adjacent the connection with the container or a heavy walled structure of the closure as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,859. The prior art does not afford a freestanding port structure for an I.V. container wherein the pierceable diaphragm is positioned away from the connection of the port structure to the bag or the cap structure.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a port structure for a container which will permit the piercing by a piercing pin yet will resist leakage when the container is under elevated pressure. Other advantages are a port structure for an I.V. solution container which is easily sealed to the standard tubular port of an I.V. container; a port structure wherein the the components can be easily molded from standard plastic resinous materials or those which are not of the standard type; a port container system which not only affords leak resistance with a piercing member but also can be utilized with an easily opened closure cap; and a container port structure which can be fabricated and applied to the container with existing equipment and in a fast and economical manner.